Bulla's First Word Chapter 1
Vegeta kept walking around impatiently. Eight- year old Trunks sat down watching his father. They were in the Hospital because Bulma was having her second baby. Trunks chuckled at the flashback that played in his mind. *Flashback*… Trunks was sitting down in the living room watching his favorite show. Bulma was sitting next to him, with the big belly. Vegeta came in drenched in sweat. He snatched Trunk's pizza slice and gobbled it up. "That was mine!", Trunks yelled. Vegeta ignored his son and sat down. "I'll get you a another slice, dear", Bulma said to Trunks who was about to go Super Saiyan. Bulma walked into the kitchen and suddenly a crash was heard. Vegeta hurried to see what happened to his mate. He saw she dropped a plate on the floor. "What's wrong?", he asked with worry. "The water broke!", she screamed. Trunks was watching, while drinking a Capri-sun. "Well, call a plumber to fix it", Vegeta said. "No, the baby!", Bulma screamed. "Yes, I know we are going to have a baby," Vegeta explained. "No, I mean I'm in labor!", Bulma screamed with desperation. Vegeta's eyes were filled with horror. "Since when were you in labor?", he asked. "Like two seconds ago", Bulma replied. "Where was I ?, he asked. "Standing right in front of me like an idiot", Bulma snapped. "Hey, I am not"-, he was cut off by Bulma grbbing him by the neck. "JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!", she screamed at him. Vegeta grabbed her and flew to the hospital. Trunks stayed behind laughing at the drama his parents were making. *End of Flashback* Trunk's P.O.V. My dad was so nervous. I kept watching him walk back and forth. It was always so funny when my parents did that. Then a doctor came and told my dad to go in. I was about to walk in but the nurse stopped me. "Sorry, you have to be older", she said with a creepy smile. As I walk back to my seat, I muttered under my breath, "I saved your ass once by saving this world. I stayed waiting. Bulma's P.O.V. After the pain, they gave me my baby. The baby had a patch of blue hair like mine. I smiled. My first girl. Vegeta comes in after a few minutes. I gestured him to come. He looked nervous. I let him carry her. He held her like if she was a prized possession. "So, What can we name her?", I asked him. He looked at me. "You choose", he replied. I thank for a moment and had the perfect name. "Bulla", I say with sweetness and love. All Vegeta says, "Perfect". "Where's Trunks?", I ask. Vegeta points at the door. I mouth an 'oh'. I get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. After I was dressed, a nurse came in. "Ma'am, you're supposed to be in bed", she tells me. "Look, I had my daughter and I'm am getting the hell out of here", I tell her off. She has a shocked face. Vegeta passes her and smirks. I see Trunks sprawled on the floor, with a doctor beside him. The doctor was grabbing him and other nurses helped. I look to see Vegeta. Rage all written over his face. Uh,Oh no one messes with The Prince of The Saiyan's son. Vegeta blows the doctors away and carries me, Bulla in my arms and Trunks on his back, all the way home. Once we got there, I put Bulla in her crib and I went to take a shower. Vegeta's P.O.V. "So, boy, what exactly were you doing?", I asked him. Trunks looked at me with a smirk on his face. "I asked for candy and they didn't give me one.", he said. "So I threw a tantrum and just stood on the floor until the stupid doctors started pulling me", he added. That's my boy. Finally, it was night and Trunks fell asleep. Bulma fell asleep and I was in Bulla's room. I watched her sleep. My little princess, I thought before I went to my room and fell asleep. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll add another chapter soon…